Technology Dealing Agreement
The Technology Dealing Agreement is a set of terms and conditions that are signed by Vault 99 residents that outlines the rules and the permissions that the government is given to deal with tech dealers. The document acts as a formality for residents to assume the responsibility and consequences of tech dealing. Text of the Document 0. Definitions Resident: any member of Vault 99 using the Vault 99 Alliance Affiliation Buyer: any person who is purchasing technology from another party Seller: any person producing and selling technology to another party Client: participant in a tech deal The Government: the administration as mandated by the Vault 99 Constitution 1. Accepting This Agreement As a Resident of Vault 99, you agree to these terms and conditions and are henceforth bound to them. You also agree to any and all future changes made to this agreement. All Residents in their application process will be asked if they have read and reviewed the Technology Dealing Agreement. If this was not asked of you, contact a member of the Board of Administrators and link to your application post for further review. You will be asked a second time to agree to the following terms and conditions, and if you fail to agree the Government of Vault 99 reserves the right to expel you from the alliance. 2. Responsibility of the Buyer Buyers of technology agree to fair and honest dealing with tech sellers. Tech buyers may not: (a) Verbally abuse or act aggressive towards their clients (b) Extort their clients for technology (eg. “tech first, money later”) © Discriminate towards clients due to race, sex, ideology, or alliance affiliation Tech buyers have the right to: (d) Inform the alliance of their client if they do not complete the tech deal at the agreed upon time (e) Inform the government of Vault 99 of any and all wrongdoings that may occur with the buyer’s clients (f) Compensation upon the default of a tech deal arranged by the Government of Vault 99, including the staff of the Department for Rations of Vault 99 and the Department for Scouting of Vault 99. 3. Responsibility of the Seller Sellers of technology agree to fair and honest dealing with tech buyers. Tech sellers may not: (a) Verbally abuse or act aggressive towards their clients (b) Extort their clients for money (eg. not fulfilling their side of the deal in sending their agreed upon amount of technology) © Discriminate towards clients due to race, sex, ideology, or alliance affiliation Tech sellers have the right to: (a) Inform the alliance of their client if they do not complete the tech deal at the agreed upon time (b) Inform the government of Vault 99 of any and all wrongdoings that may occur with the buyer’s clients © Compensation upon the default of a tech deal arranged by the Government of Vault 99, including the staff of the Department for Rations of Vault 99 and the Department for Scouting of Vault 99. 4. Rights and Responsibilities of the Government of Vault 99 As the Government of Vault 99, they are responsible for the protection and promotion of Vault 99 Resident tech deals exclusively to one party or another. However, the Government may not ban Residents of Vault 99 from dealing with alliances that are not causing any harm to the welfare of Vault 99 Residents and/or its government. The Government of Vault 99 withholds the right to suspend, expel, or attack Residents of Vault 99 who fail to comply with this agreement. Consequences may vary depending on the scale of the violation committed against either this agreement or any other laws and policies regulating the trade of technology between Vault 99 Residents and their clients. Category:Vault 99